THE OTHER POSSIBILITY
by OWENHAPHNE
Summary: Dr. Strange sees two possibilities when he peeks into the future only the second one doesn't make sense. Harry is sent to the Marvel verse at the end of Avengers; Infinity War. Harry is Master of Death.
1. Chapter 1

**THE OTHER POSIIBILITY**

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners._

AN: First of all, I have not abandoned any of my stories, I am just on a brief hiatus and will pick up where I left off. I saw this idea somewhere and it intrigued me so I was like, "why not".

So here, after his conversation with Luna and his bonding with the Hallows, Harry is sent to the marvel world without any instructions of re-establishing the magical world. His role here, not even Luna knows so it is up to him to find a purpose.

-TOPTOPTOP-

**PROLOGUE**

_Dr. Strange is sitting cross-legged, floating slightly above the ground, his hands poised in a mystic gesture with the Time Stone glowing brightly in the Eye of Agamotto setting. Green vapor-like energy flows from the stone, and more intricate magical energy patterns circle Dr. Strange's forearms. The Cloak of Levitation flows behind him as if the Stone is creating a strong breeze. His eyes are closed, and his head is jerking rapidly from side to side, the motion blurring, but resembling looking for something.]_

Tony Stark: Strange! We alright?

_[Dr. Strange snaps out of his trance and falls forward, letting out a cry.]_

Tony Stark: You're back. You're alright.

Peter Parker: Hey, what was that?

Dr. Stephen Strange: _[Panting]_ I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict.

Peter Quill: How many did you see?

Dr. Stephen Strange: _[Pause] _14,000,605.

Tony Stark: How many did we win?

_[Dr. Strange stares intently at Tony for a moment.]_

Tony Stark: I don't think I like that look.

Dr. Stephen Strange: _[Pause]_ One. I think.

Tony Stark: I most definitely don't like that look.

Peter Parker: Ok, completely ignoring how cool _that_ was, what do you mean you _Think_.

Dr. Strange: I don't know, all I saw was Death.

Tony Stark: _[Skeptically] _Right, Death. And you say this is the only one we can win?

Dr. Strange: The second one, _The Other Possibility._

-TOPTOPTOP-

AN: Ok this is not a play, it was simply an introduction. I have no idea how long this story will be. Probably less than thirty thousand words, just a fun read when you are tired of those long ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE OTHER POSSIBILITY**

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners._

-TOPTOPTOP-

**Chapter 1**

**WAKANDA**

Harry had been falling for what felt like forever when he felt himself fall on what was clearly someone. Looking at the remains of the person he was sitting on who was being dissolved by the residue of the magic that brought him, Harry immediately changed his initial thought of falling on _someone_.

"What the hell?"

Harry leaped from the deformed thing only for his instincts to scream at him and he apparated to the other side of the room to dodge a blast of power from another of the ugly looking alien things like the one he had landed on. A blasting curse to the head ensured that the alien no longer had said head.

"Who the hell are you and where did you come from?" a female voice said behind him and he turned, a blasting curse at the tip of his wand only to stare at two glowing_sonic panther-paws aimed at his face _behind which was a very beautiful dark-skinned woman.

"Err… Hi, I am not from around here." Harry said slowly raising his hands. "I don't mean any trouble, could you please direct me on the best way I could get to England?"

While he had been talking, Harry had been looking around the room hoping to get a clue of where he was. All he could gather was that he was in some very high-tech lab and the owner of the lab had a very serious infatuation with cats.

Before the girl could reply, Harry felt his senses tingling slightly and he apparated back to his arriving spot startling the woman. He looked back to see a weird looking half-corporeal man? standing behind his previous spot with his hands in front of him clearly having been planning to grab him.

_Where the hell did you send me, Luna._

There was a loud boom from outside the building making it shake. Whatever was going on outside was very serious. The woman jumped slightly, pressing her hand on her ear listening to whoever was on the other end of her comm'.

"No, brother." She answered glancing at Harry before she gestured at the robot looking fellow. "We have a situation up here. An unknown teleported inside the lab though he doesn't seem to be a threat. Yeah, he most definitely can though he seems to be an enhanced or something. OK."

The dark-skinned beauty turned to Harry.

"Sir, just to be sure, are you with Thanos?"

"What is a Thanos?"

Another boom shook the building and Harry, still keeping the duo in his line of sight went to the window only to gape in shock. There was a vicious battle going on down there way away from what appeared to be a city.

A group of individuals were fighting against what appeared to be an alien force that had humanoid ugly things similar to the two he had killed that seemed to control some kind mutated werewolves. Outside a blueish shield were giant metallic things Harry had never even pictured in his wildest imagination where more mutant werewolves were streaming from. It was only a matter of time before they would get overwhelmed.

The old Harry, one who hadn't fought a war would have jumped right into the fight without a second thought.

"_That _is Thanos' army." The woman said standing next to him. Looking back at the table, he saw robot man lying down with numerous wires connected to a glowing yellow gem on his forehead. "They are after that stone which when combined with five others like it, Thanos would be able to wipe away half of the universe's population with a single snap of his fingers."

Harry looked at her dubiously. Being capable of magic, the word 'impossible' wasn't a common word in his thoughts but what she was talking about was just completely and utterly _impossible. _The mere amount of power one would need to accomplish even a tenth of that would be impossible.

Harry knew that with his new magic levels, he could probably snap out a hundred people at once but he would be passed out for over a year due to magical exhaustion. He let his magic to examine the gem on the other robot man and nearly staggered from the power _rolling _from it.

He ignored the woman who had gone back to speaking to her common and approached the yellow gem which pulsed even brighter as he reduced the distance between them. He could the power, a mixture of magic and something that seemed to be familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"How many of these gems are there?"

Harry asked the woman who blinked at him clearly surprised by the question.

"Six." She replied. "And we have reason to believe that he either has the other five or will be having them soon enough. The only way we can stop him would be if we destroyed this one."

If the other five stones have exactly the same amount of power as this one then this Thanos character would most definitely be able to wipe out half the people in the universe. That is if he is not killed first the moment he brought all six together.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?"

"We can't, not without killing Vision." The woman replied shaking her head as she checked in the progress. "I am trying to separate it from his consciousness but it will take time so we have to hold them back as long as necessary."

Harry knew that Dumbledore wouldn't have hesitated to destroy it here and now without thinking of Vision. So, he felt slightly better that it wasn't his initial thought even if it came right after.

"What do you want me to do?"

"What can you do?"

"Anything." Harry answered with a grin.

"Well, then do _anything _to keep them from getting in here."

Harry grabbed his Mokeskin pouch from his belt, opened it and summoned a particular wardstone. He put back the Mokeskin pouch and slammed the wardstone onto the floor and a pulse of magic burst from it which engulfed the whole room.

"What was that?"

"That, my dear was me making sure that no one finds this room without my permission." Harry answered before he walked back to the window. A wave of the Elder Wand and the glass vanished. He hissed for his ring to ~_suit up~ _and leaped through the open window even as the glass reappeared.

As he plummeted head first towards the rapidly approaching ground, his Basilisk skin armor slithered along his skin covering his whole body except for the face which was obstructed by a notice-me-not built between the neckline. His emerald cloak fluttering in the wind, Harry mentally activated the flight enchantments and shot off into the direction of the fight just moments from impacting the ground.

-TOPTOPTOP-

Natasha Romanoff, the Black Window grunted as she barely dodged a stab and slammed her staff in Proxima's neck to absolutely no effect. The battle had been going very poorly intill Thor arrived and levelled the field to some extent. Even then, more weredogs were still streaming through the opening in the protective dome of Wakanda.

She suddenly spun, her senses alerting her of Okoye's spear headed straight at her back. The African Kingsguard having used her fight with the alien to hide her advance and slammed the tip of her spear in the alien's midsection for all the good it did her.

Grabbing the spear, Proxima yanked Okoye towards her and threw her into Scarlett Witch who had just recovered sending both women back to the ground. Before they could come back into the fight they were attacked by seven weredogs and had to defend themselves leaving Natasha to fend for herself alone.

Black Widow splits her staff back into a pair of sticks to block Proxima Midnight's sword blows, and finally knocks it from her hand. The alien takes to her bare fists instead, knocks down and pins the Black Widow. Proxima triggers an arm-blade from her left-arm armor, and stabs at Black Widow, who barely manages to block the blade with her crossed sticks. As the edge starts to dig into Black Widow's neck anyway, the alien is suddenly yanked from her, tossed into the air into the path of a thin white beam and she explodes into pieces of meat and blue blood which dissipates before reaching the ladies below.

Natasha removed the hand she had used to cover her face to see someone in a green tinged suit that seemed to have been made of snake skin with an emerald cloak wrapped around his shoulders land in front of her and Scarlett witch. The man slapped his hands together and some kind of energy exploded outwards infront of him and over thirty of of the dog-like things exploded.

He disappeared and Natasha turned just in time to see him appear behind them and repeat the same action obliterating more of the dogs. There were about ten yards of free space around him.

"What on earth is he and where the hell has he been all this time?" Okoye's accented voice asked from the ground where she had fallen earlier in the fight.

"Luna never told me she was sending me to heaven." The man muttered under his breath as he turned to them. "Hello, oh glorious Angels, do any of you know when the next flight to earth is scheduled?"

Natasha found her lips twitching despite herself. Before she could reply, the man held out some short slim stick and a bluish shield appeared behind them just in time to block a hammer that shattered upon impacting the shield. A second later, Scarlett Witch stepped in front of Black Widow and Okoye, her hands crackling with scarlet energy to intercept the advance of Corvus Glaive who was barreling towards them with an angry scream.

Scarlett Witch raised her hand lifting blocks of debris and and slamming into the approaching super powered alien but the enraged being just beat them aside as he continued his advance to avenge his wife.

Natasha radied her staff and she could feel Okoye doing the same with her spear on her right as they braced to take on the approaching killing machine. Steps away from them, the alien leaped into the air, his glaive raised high even as Scarlet energy danced around him trying to hold him back to no avail.

A stone fist suddenly exploded from the ground in front of them and slammed into him, sending him flying. The man who had saved her earlier appeared in front of the three ladies and raised his hands with the white stick glowing red at the tip. He waved his hands like a conductor of music, his emerald cloak fluttering in a nonexistent wind. Natasha wondered what he was doing before she gasped in shock.

Debris all around them was lifting into the air and transforming into hundreds of spears all pointed at Corvus Glaiv. The man made a forward motion and the spears shot off at the recovering super powered alien so fast that Natasha didn't see them. One moment they were hovering next to them, the next they were all embedded into Corvus who let out a chocked sob. Twitched once, twice, and died.

Everyone on the field paused to stare at him. Even the invading aliens paused to stare at him warily.

"Hi, everyone." The man spoke, somehow his voice carrying throughout the field. "My name is Harry Potter and I would really, like _desperately really _like to know what in Luna's name is going on here."

No body moved, all action having stilled.

"Brother!" Shiru's voice whispered in Natasha's ear. "Thanos is here."

-TOPTOPTOP-

AN: Hello people, I know the chapter is very short but that is how they are likely to be even in the future. Like ASF, I typed this chapter on the so I am sure you what to expect.

_SPOILER: I will also cover Endgame. Meanin..._


	3. Chapter 3

**THE OTHER POSSIBILITY**

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners._

-TOPTOPTOP-

Steve was starting to lose track of his team mates and that was never a good thing during a battle. He had learnt that particular lesson rather painfully back when he was still fighting in the war even before going through the experiment. That lesson kept coming to him over and over again throughout his time as Captain America and during missions he performed as an Avenger and Agent of SHIELD and it had stuck quite well.

Looking around him, he noted with satisfaction that the battle was finally turning in their favor. At first, the combined army of the remaining Avengers with Wakanda's army and Mbaku's had been holding their own as they slowly worked to reduce the numbers of the attacking force. And then more of those long alien vessel-things that had brought the initial wave were lowered from the ship and another wave of were-dogs and baboon shaped savages had streamed out of them.

Things had started going downhill then. Steve fought alongside Bucky for a time before they were driven apart and he soon found himself fighting alongside the King of Wakanda himself. Between the two of them, they were doing a great deal of damage but soon they were separated and then nearly overwhelmed. In the sky, Falcon and War machine were raining fire on the other end of the field while Banner was rampaging around, apparently having failed to get the hung of flying the Hulkbuster. A huge hammer and not the Thor kind slammed into War Machine and dropped him out of the sky.

There were explosions coming from everywhere, cries of pain from allies and enemies alike as more beasts streamed through the opening of the Dome. A couple of meters away from Steve, Banner cried out for help as dozens of the beasts seemed to lung at him at the same time and their combined weight took down the giant ironman suit dogpiling him. Before Steve could move to help, there was an explosion of purple energy from Steve's and about a dozen outriders are blasted apart.

Black Panther gets up from where he had initially been pinned and gives Steve a nod before leaping back into action. He turned back to go help Banner but he was slammed to the ground when more of the aliens ran over him. Steve never got the chance to help as he had his own pile of outriders pilling on him as he fought to break free. Whenever he killed one, it seemed like two more joined the pile and soon he was pinned on the ground as they tried to tear him into pieces.

There was a large beam of light that Steve barely made out from under his pile. It seemed to be the color of the Brifrost and Steve dared to hope. According to Banner, Thanos had killed all Asgardians and he barely escaped. However, the Bifrost would only mean that Thor had survived and sure enough, Steve felt a searing heat and all the were-dogs that had piled on him were incinerated by lightning. An axe flew above him, tearing through outriders and freeing Black Panther and Banner before flying back to Thor. Steve had never been more glad to see the god of Thunder.

On his shoulder is what appears to be a raccoon holding a huge gun and at his side is a humanoid looking tree. As if the battle couldn't get any weirder. Thor shouts a battle cry and leaps into the sky, lightning around him and lands in the most concentrated area of outriders creating a crater. He starts cutting left, right and center as bolts of lightning seemed to explode out of him on their own accord. Within seconds, it looked like more than fifty of the outriders had been killed by the God of Thunder alone by himself.

"You never told me you were expecting back up." Black Panther commented as he stood next to Steve and took a moment to watch Thor wreak havoc across the field.

"I didn't know we had any backup at all."

"Someone just showed up in the lab." Black Panther said. "An enhanced it would seem though he doesn't seem to know what is going on."

"Well, if he can fight, let him get down here." Steve said as he prepared to get back into the fray. "We need all hands we can get."

With that, he leaped back into action. He could see Natasha along with Scarlett Witch and Okoye fighting side by side and he swiftly moved as he went next to Bucky who was shooting his gun with the Raccoon parched on his shoulder. A blur zoomed above them, an emerald cloak fluttering in the wind as the figure headed towards the Dome. The figure was a human in a suit that seemed to have been made out of snake skin. He stopped and hovered near the opening of the Dome that had been made to allow the outriders through.

He made a gesture with his left hand and twenty of the outriders suddenly lifted of the ground before they were slammed back to the ground which had spike. Wait what?

"What the heck?" the Raccoon on Bucky's shoulder exclaimed and Steve nodded in agreement.

The outriders that were next in line to enter paused as the person landed in between the bodies of the twenty outriders he had just killed. He slammed both hands into the ground and it seemed to warp on itself as a wave like water passed through it and where it passed everything simply exploded. It was scary and marvelous at the same time. The wave moved for over twenty meters heading towards the vessels where the outriders had been coming from and everything it passed simply exploded leaving an open ground free of any of the invading alien outriders.

That simple move alone seemed to have destroyed nearly half of the invading army as all those that had been outside of the Dome were no more. He flew into the air and traced what appeared to be glowing runes and with another gesture the runes all flew towards the vessels and disappeared. Right before everyone's eyes, the vessels started rusting and within less than ten seconds they were crumbling into dust.

The man then turned back to the battle within the dome and looked at where Natasha and the others were fighting before he disappeared and appeared right above Natasha. Apparently the new arrival was capable of teleporting.

Steve was pulled from his observations and brought back into the battle. While he had been watching the new fellow, battle had still been raging on and with the half of the invading army destroyed, the defenders were fighting with renewed vigor and quickly getting rid of the remaining outriders. They were winning and the aliens knew that they were losing. He joined the others and started fighting harder and five about five minutes later, the remaining alien outriders were fleeing the field right into the destructive dome of Wakanda.

Steve took a breath and turned to look at the battlefield. All the Avengers seemed to be fine but the armies of Wakanda had suffered a number of losses as there were human bodies on the field but clearly they had won. And to think that all it took was the arrival of _two_ individuals to turn the tide of the battle and within minutes what had been apparent defeat was turned into a win. One of Thanos, generals was still standing though. This was the same guy who had been one of the three to attack vision the other time, the same guy with the huge hammer who had knocked War Machine out of the sky.

The fellow didn't seem to realize that the battle had been lost. Or maybe he just didn't seem to care as he was punched by a stone fist that had erupted from the ground to intercept his leap towards the new guy. He flew yards away but then he started getting to his feet. The new guy stepped forward, a white thin stick appearing in his hand and with some gestures, debris started rising from the ground and transformed into spears which all slammed into the alien and killed him instantly.

Steve gaped at the display and all around him everyone wasn't doing any better. Whatever had happened went beyond anything he had seen before and it seemed the new guy had more impossible feats to perform. Their marveling was interrupted by Shuri's panicked voice whispering in Steve's comm.

"Brother, Thanos is here."

For a moment, Steve panicked thinking Thanos was right in the lab where Vision was with the Stone. He looked up at where he knew the lab was but saw nothing out of the ordinary but his attention brought him back to the still open space in the Dome that protects Wakanda. There was a flash of blue light and when the light disappeared, there was what could only be Thanos and he didn't need Banner's description to recognize him.

Thanos was big. Nearly as big as the Hulk though from what Steve could tell, he was still a couple of inches shorter. He had bulging muscles and his body was covered by some protective armor which he seemed very comfortable in. It was no wonder that he had beaten the living daylights out of the Hulk as he seemed to be of equal strength with the large Avenger. His head was completely free of any hair and had a skin color with a purple hue. His face would have looked funny if it wasn't so intimidating by just looking at it.

On his left arm was what was probably the infinity gauntlet. Steve could see five different stones on it with only one spot missing and he had no doubt Thanos was here for it. Thanos almost lazily studied the former field as he strolled through the opening in the Dome which slammed shut when he passed through.

"We need to destroy that stone." Steve told Blank Panther who had come to stand on his right.

"My sister asks for ten minutes."

"Scarlett Witch, get back up there." Cap nodded to Wanda who flew off towards the lab. "I am sure we can keep him here for ten minutes."

Thanos was slowly picking his way towards the assembling Avengers.

"Well, the odds are stacked against him." Sam offered he landed just on Natasha's side.

"I highly doubt odds will matter in this fight." Banner said with in the Hulkbuster. "He already has five of the stones, we are not sure what he is capable of."

"Didn't you say that Strange fellow had the Time Stone?" War Machine asked as he prepared himself next to Banner.

"He did before he was taken with Tony and Spiderman."

"Well, clearly now he doesn't." Natasha answered as she made her own preparations.

Steve noted that the new guy was hovering quietly just a couple of steps behind them while studying Thanos who was studying the assembled Avengers as well.

"Are going to need a plan of attack, Cap." Sam asked glancing at Steve.

Before Steve could reply however, there was a clap of Thunder and lightning flashed across the sky. The weather has swiftly changed and dark clouds are gathered across the field like a thunderstorm was approaching. That thought registers in Steve's mind and he glances at Thor who as just landed in front of him. Sparks of lightning are flashing all around him and his axe is covered in a thin layer of lightning.

"No." Thor growled in a voice that sent shivers down Steve's spine. "I don't need one."

And with that, the God of Thunder leaped towards Thanos with trails of lightning behind him. Around him the Avengers also snapped into motion and started running towards the Titan, the new girl trailing a distance behind the group. Steve took off towards the attacking group of heroes, only one thought running through his mind.

_And now it ends._

-TOPTOPTOP-

AN: His guys, sorry for the very short chapter but writing action can get boring if you just keep reading for long so you will have to wait a couple of days before we see how the fight works out.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE OTHER POSSIBILITY**

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners._

-TOPTOPTOP-

As the Avengers charged at Thanos, Harry hang back to watch what would clearly be one hell of a beating. He knew to use his magic not to hurt others, atleast those on his team. The Marauders' greatest strength against the Death Eaters had been team work.

Unlike Harry and his little group of followers, the Death Eaters didn't have much discipline and always got overwhelmed whenever they faced two or more marauders. Harry had ensured that his friends knew to keep in sync with the rest of the team in that even if one sent spells in the direction which had a team member they would not be harmed.

They were all familiar with their magic and each others' that one could unleash a wave of pure magic towards another Marauder and everything around them would be destroyed except for that one Marauder.

Harry didn't have that here and he couldn't risk casting magic in the pandemonium below without harming the defenders. So he stayed back and observed the battle field ad he made strategies on his he would fight the being known as Thanos.

While the African princess had been explaining to him about the situation, he had taken a cursory glance at her thoughts and he could place a name on every individual charging at Thanos this instant.

Thor, the Norse god of Thunder, and wasn't that one hell of a surprise, was leading the charge, lightning streaming from the tip of his axe -wasn't he surpossed to have a Hammer?- directly at Thanos.

Behind him, Capt America and the African monarch in the black cat suit were running at abnormal speeds nearly catching up with Thor who clearly being propelled by lighting. Next to them was Doctor Banner in the giant ironman suit, the Hulkbuster and flying above them was Falcon and Warnachine.

The sexy redhead though currently sporting blonde hair had hung back next to the bald fierce kingsguard, both their weapons at the ready and looking like they wanted nothing more than to join in the charge. Next to them was the Winter Soldier with the Racoon parched on his shoulder.

Next to them was the tree-man growling to himself and a small distance behind them was the remaining army. The other beauty who used Scarlett energy that had been sent to destroy the stone had not yet come back and he was sure he she hadn't found it as no one had breached his wards yet.

Turning his attention back to the people charging at Thanos, Harry watched as Thor landed a few steps from the titan and pointed his axe at him. A beam of concentrated lightning shot towards Thanos. The titan raised the gauntlet on his hand and Harry could see the purple stone glowing brighter than the others.

The beam of lightning from Thor's axe flew towards Thanos only to stop a few inches from the gauntlet. It then seemed to collect together into a small ball that turned more purple than white and then Thanos tossed the over charged ball into the charging group of heroes.

The ball, a cocktail of lightning and energy from the power stone slammed into the god of thunder, lifted hin and together flew and landed in their midst and exploded with so much force sending everyone flying while leaving a small crater where it had landed. Harry erected a round shield around himself and the force had absolutely no effect on him.

With one move, Thanos had dealt with almost everyone in the group. Flacon and Dr. Banner had suffered the most as the former's wings had been burnt off and was lying down in a heap barely moving. Banner was also lying down unmoving next to War machine who was trying to get up to no avail. He had effectively taken them out of the fight.

Black Panther and Capt. America who had been a little ahead of the group had been affected the least and were already charging towards Thanos again. Black Panther's suit seemed to have absorbed some of the energy from the explosion and he was ahead of the Avenger. He leaped high in the air, catching Thanos off guard. Clearly the titan hadn't expected any of them to recover that fast.

Thanos made to back hand the man but the African monarch managed to duck under the blow and slid under Thanos' legs swiping at his right leg with his claws.

With inhumane speed and strength, Black Panther caught onto that very leg and somehow used it to pull Thanos' legs from under him making him land face first into the ground. He made to jump leap at the titan but he turned and a beam of energy sent the African flying curtsey of the space stone and by the time he landed, his body had transformed into five cubes with the help of the reality stone.

Thanos made to get up only to receive a drop kick right into the chest from Cap. America. Before he could recover a bolt of lightning slammed into him from the sky singing his armor and whatever little hair he had on his body. Another bolt erupted from Thor and flashed towards him but he raised his gauntlet and instead sent it to Steve who dodged it while also getting another bolt in the chest from an enraged god of Thunder.

Thanos was sent sliding across the ground and stopped mere inches from the destructive protective barrier of Wakanda. Bolt after bolt rained at his position easily passing through the barrier since it was made to stop physical objects. Grunts of pain came from where Thanos was being hammered and for a moment, the protectors dared to hope and Harry couldn't blame them as not many would be able to stand that much lightning raining on them not to mention stay alive.

When Thor felt that he had exhausted the anger he felt at the titan, he stopped the onslaught for a moment and everyone held their breath as they waited for the smoke to clear.

"Yes!" Thor cheered seeing the burned form of Thanos. The pile of burned flesh was twitching every few seconds but it was clear to everyone that Thanos was no more. The gauntlet was lying a meter away from him and those that could cheered along with Thor.

Everyone except for Harry.

Harry felt his wards inform him of someone teleporting within the wards he had set up in the lab. By all intents and purposes, no one was supposed to have been able to by pass the wards but clearly Thanos had no trouble doing just that.

The people who had come up with the wards in the first place had not accounted for the powers of a Space Stone.

Harry teleported back to the lab and found himself standing between Thanos and the beautiful African princess who was pointing her repulsor blasters at the unconcerned titan.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Thanos asked looking at Harry curiously. The cheers were still loud and clear from below.

"Someone you have never met before." Harry answered calmly with his hands clasped behind his back. "Why are you here, Thanos."

"I could tell you, 'for the stone' but I imagine you already know that." Thanos replied. "You are a powerful one, I can feel it. More powerful than any sorcerer I have ever come across."

"You have met others like me?" Harry asked curiously with a raised eyebrow and Thanos nodded.

"I have, and I can help you learn to harness your power to your full potential." Thanos told and Harry shook his head.

"Well, I appreciate for the offer but I will have to decline." Harry told him. "Would you be willing to leave the stone alone?"

"I am afraid I can't." Thonos replied. "I have learned that things do not happen by themselves but made to happen by those who have the power. The universe is at a risk of destroying itself and I have taken the responsibility to help save it from itself."

"And admirable ambition." Harry said while try to project his thoughts to the princess. "Though I am afraid it is not appreciated."

_How long?_

The African beauty jumped at the sudden voice in her head.

"They wiil when they see the results." Thanos replied. "If you get out my way, I could help you and with your potential you could end up in my Order."

_How long do you need before the stone can be destroyed?_

This time she seemed to have caught on that Harry was trying to talk to her.

_It is ready._

_Good._

"Too bad." Harry stated to Thanos and flared his magic dropping the wards altogether.

Four things happened at the same time. The flare of magic that had been directed at the wards filled the room. All the electronics in the room short-circuited letting out bright sparks making the princess shriek in fear. Harry grabbed the princess and teleported out of the room back to the still cheering group of heroes. Wanda Maximoff who had been trying to find the lab all this time burst into the room in a flurry of scarlet energy which she directed straight into Thanos' back.

The premature celebrations abruptly cut off with Harry's appearance though the wizard didn't wait to see the reactions as the fight up in the lab was pretty clear to every one given the explosions and debris falling from the building. Harry teleported back to the lab conveniently in front of a downed Wanda and directly in the path of a blast of purple energy that had probably been intended to kill the woman.

Harry instinctively encased himself and Wanda with a bubble of pure magic dropping which absorbed the beam if energy before exploding outward. Thanos, not expecting that was blasted through the shattered window and fell down the street.

"You're OK?" Harry asked the scared woman, it seemed like she has been resigned to her fate.

"Yeah." She replied breathless. "Thank you for saving us."

"Us?" The girl looked behind her to see the still form of the humanoid robot who had preveresly been having the mind stone on his head.

"Don't be hasty." Thanos growled as he appeared with a flash of blue light from the Space Stone.

Harry spun around, the Elder wand materialising into his hand as he turned, a blasting curse already at its tip. Harry activated the flying enchantments of his armor and released three blasting curses in quick succession as hr flew towards the Titan. Thanos erected a blue shield that blocked the curses but he had to step back from the force of the impact as each curse slammed into his shield.

Just before slamming into the shield, Harry suddenly stopped and let his magic flow forward with a simple word on his mind.

_Finite_

Why he did it, he wasn't sure but he instinctively knew that it would be able to dispell Thanos' shield. It probably had something to do with the itching of the scar on his chest or more specifically the circle representing the ressurectiob stone. He idly noted that the orange stone, the Soul Stone was glowing with the same intensity as the Space Stone yet he he knew Thanos wasn't using it.

Thanos blinked in surprise as his shield disappeared but that was all the time he got before getting a _Reducto _in the face. Thanos flew from the force of the spell to the ground where Harry had teleported and was already waiting for him. The ground had been covered in spikes and Thanos cried out as each spike penetrated his usually near impenetrable skin while blood was spurting from the wounds.

A motion of Harry's hand and the sharp ends which had passed through elongated and twisted again piercing him for the second time before pinning him in the ground. Surprisingly, the Titan was still alive though barely.

"Get the gauntlet from him." Shiru shouted as she came with the rest of the Avengers towards where Harry was standing before the downed form of Thanos.

Harry's eyes widened and he spun around to look at Thanos his hand making a summoning gesture but it was already too late. The green gem, the Time Stone glowed brightly and Thanos was covered in a green bubble of energy and when it disappeared, Thanos was standing there as fresh as he had been when he had just arrived while in his other hand he held the yellow Mind Stone.

"You are good. I'll give you that." Thanos said as he made to place the mind Stone in its place on the infinity gauntlet. "But not good enough to stop me. For I. AM. INEVITA_."

"_Avada kedavra." _ Harry made a final attempt to stop what he knew would be happening soon enough but instead of falling lifelessly when the green curse struck him, Thanos recoiled like he had been struck by a hard blow but he was still very much alive. The orange Soul Stone was glowing even brighter than any of the others had been glowing before whenever Thanos used them and had a fast-fading green glow of the killing curse.

_Well, FUCK_

-TOPTOPTOP-

AN: Hiya fellas, that is chapter 4 for you. I know many of you may be complaining about how easily Thanos handled the Avengers but he has five freaking infinity stones. That was hardly bound to be a fair fight. As for Harry's beating him that fast, well Thanos had no idea he would be facing him so had no idea on how to deal with him as he seemed to easily negate whatever he was trying.

Now though, he has a little idea on what Harry is capable of so the rematch next chapter shouldn't be one sided like this one.

A little spoiler, I plan to do Endgame so you should know that Thanos will be snapping his fingers one way or the other even if the defenders will win.


End file.
